bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
FAKE LOVE
FAKE LOVE es la segunda canción del 3er álbum completo de BTS, LOVE YOURSELF: Tear además de ser la canción título del mismo, presentado el nuevo concepto del grupo. Guía *RM *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=neol wihaeseoramyeon nan seulpeodo gippeun cheok hal suga isseosseo neol wihaeseoramyeon nan apado ganghan cheok hal suga isseosseo sarangi sarangmaneuro wanbyeokhagil nae modeun yakjeomdeureun da sumgyeojigil irweojiji anneun kkumsogeseo piul su eomneun kkocheul kiweosseo I’m so sick of this Fake love, fake love, fake love I’m so sorry but it’s Fake love, fake love, fake love I wanna be a good man RM/JK Just for you sesangeul jweonne RM/JK Just for you jeonbu bakkweosseo RM/JK Just for you Now I dunno me RM/JK Who are you? urimane sup neoneun eopseosseo naega watteon Route ijeobeoryeosseo nado naega nuguyeonneunjido jal moreuge dwaesseo geoureda jikkeoryeobwa neoneun daeche nuguni neol wihaeseoramyeon nan seulpeodo gippeun cheok hal suga isseosseo neol wihaeseoramyeon nan apado ganghan cheok hal suga isseosseo sarangi sarangmaneuro wanbyeokhagil nae modeun yakjeomdeureun da sumgyeojigil irweojiji anneun kkumsogeseo piul su eomneun kkocheul kiweosseo Love you so bad, love you so bad neol wihae yeppeun geojiseul bijeonae Love it’s so mad, love it’s so mad nal jiweo neoye inhyeongi doeryeo hae Love you so bad, love you so bad neol wihae yeppeun geojiseul bijeonae Love it’s so mad, love it’s so mad nal jiweo neoye inhyeongi doeryeo hae I’m so sick of this Fake love, fake love, fake love I’m so sorry but it’s Fake love, fake love, fake love Why you sad? I don’t know nan molla useobwa saranghae malhaebwa nareul bwa najochado beorin na neojocha ihaehal su eomneun na nasseolda hane niga joahadeon naro byeonan naega anira hane yejeone niga jal algo itteon naega anigin mweoga anya nan nun meoreosseo sarangeun mweoga sarang It’s all fake love Woo, I dunno, I dunno, I dunno why Woo nado nal nado nal moreugesseo Woo, I just know, I just know, I just know why ’cause it’s all fake love, fake love, fake love Love you so bad, love you so bad neol wihae yeppeun geojiseul bijeonae Love it’s so mad, love it’s so mad nal jiweo neoye inhyeongi doeryeo hae Love you so bad, love you so bad neol wihae yeppeun geojiseul bijeonae Love it’s so mad, love it’s so mad nal jiweo neoye inhyeongi doeryeo hae I’m so sick of this Fake love, fake love, fake love I’m so sorry but it’s Fake love, fake love, fake love JM/V neol wihaeseoramyeon nan JM/V seulpeodo gippeun cheok hal suga isseosseo JM/V neol wihaeseoramyeon nan JM/V apado ganghan cheok hal suga isseosseo J/JK sarangi sarangmaneuro wanbyeokhagil J/JK nae modeun yakjeomdeureun da sumgyeojigil J/JK irweojiji anneun kkumsogeseo J/JK piul su eomneun kkocheul kiweosseo |-| Hangul=널 위해서라면 난 슬퍼도 기쁜 척 할 수가 있었어 널 위해서라면 난 아파도 강한 척 할 수가 있었어 사랑이 사랑만으로 완벽하길 내 모든 약점들은 다 숨겨지길 이뤄지지 않는 꿈속에서 피울 수 없는 꽃을 키웠어 I’m so sick of this Fake love, fake love, fake love I’m so sorry but it’s Fake love, fake love, fake love I wanna be a good man RM/JUNG Just for you 세상을 줬네 Just for you 전부 바꿨어 Just for you Now I dunno me Who are you? 우리만의 숲 너는 없었어 내가 왔던 Route 잊어버렸어 나도 내가 누구였는지도 잘 모르게 됐어 거울에다 지껄여봐 너는 대체 누구니 널 위해서라면 난 슬퍼도 기쁜 척 할 수가 있었어 널 위해서라면 난 아파도 강한 척 할 수가 있었어 사랑이 사랑만으로 완벽하길 내 모든 약점들은 다 숨겨지길 이뤄지지 않는 꿈속에서 피울 수 없는 꽃을 키웠어 Love you so bad, love you so bad 널 위해 예쁜 거짓을 빚어내 Love it’s so mad, love it’s so mad 날 지워 너의 인형이 되려 해 Love you so bad, love you so bad 널 위해 예쁜 거짓을 빚어내 Love it’s so mad, love it’s so mad 날 지워 너의 인형이 되려 해 I’m so sick of this Fake love, fake love, fake love I’m so sorry but it’s Fake love, fake love, fake love Why you sad? I don’t know 난 몰라 웃어봐 사랑해 말해봐 나를 봐 나조차도 버린 나 너조차 이해할 수 없는 나 낯설다 하네 니가 좋아하던 나로 변한 내가 아니라 하네 예전에 니가 잘 알고 있던 내가 아니긴 뭐가 아냐 난 눈 멀었어 사랑은 뭐가 사랑 It’s all fake love Woo, I dunno, I dunno, I dunno why Woo 나도 날 나도 날 모르겠어 Woo, I just know, I just know, I just know why ’cause it’s all fake love, fake love, fake love Love you so bad, love you so bad 널 위해 예쁜 거짓을 빚어내 Love it’s so mad, love it’s so mad 날 지워 너의 인형이 되려 해 Love you so bad, love you so bad 널 위해 예쁜 거짓을 빚어내 Love it’s so mad, love it’s so mad 날 지워 너의 인형이 되려 해 I’m so sick of this Fake love, fake love, fake love I’m so sorry but it’s Fake love, fake love, fake love 널 위해서라면 난 슬퍼도 기쁜 척 할 수가 있었어 널 위해서라면 난 아파도 강한 척 할 수가 있었어 사랑이 사랑만으로 완벽하길 내 모든 약점들은 다 숨겨지길 이뤄지지 않는 꿈속에서 피울 수 없는 꽃을 키웠어 |-| Español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Teasers thumb|left|330 px thumb|right|330 px MV thumb|330x330px|left